A Darker Tail
by freakypoet33
Summary: From the dark the spell was cast, a leftover magic from the past, a curse upon a maiden of light, a shocking trial to make it right. Will this enchantment be defeated, or in sorrow history repeated? Pairings: Lucy X Natsu/Gray/Leo/OC/anyone else who happens to show up.
1. Chapter 1

**Freaky Poet:** Hello again fanfiction world. Welcome to my perverse and wicked mind as I once again twist one of my favorite animes. A few notes and warnings. 1. I always have bad language, 2. There are always sexual situations and they are very often muti-partnered occasions. I do not limit myself by choosing only one gender to play with, so it is possible to find M/F, M/M, F/F or multiple orgy type situations in anything I write. However, the idea this time is a reverse harem theme, but I make no promises about what may find its way into this tale. 3. Violence is highly possible and probable. Now then, if any of these things disturbs you for any reason, please hit the back button and go on your merry way. For the rest of you, please enjoy!

 **PS:** yes, sometimes my spelling sucks, so just drop me a note and I will double check my pages so as to improve it because it bugs the hell out of me. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I own not a thing, but a hopeful heart and lasting dreams.

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia made her way to the best possible place in all the worlds, in her opinion at least. She had not even made it to the guild hall doors when a fury of fire and ice burst through them, flashes of pink and black leaving little doubt who was twisting up dust in the small court yard. Sighing, she walked right past them, idly wondering what had set the two off this time.

Going up to the old bar, the old wood worn and well-polished, she ordered a drink that tasted lightly of oranges and alcohol from the beautiful white haired model that spent her off time taking care of a guild full of crazy monsters like a den mother. Smiling at Mira, she made her way over to the bulletin board where regular class jobs were posted. Her landlady was already making noises about her needing to have her rent on time for once.

"Lucy…"a sweet voice called out, "can you break those to up please?!" Lisanna asked, a tad bit of desperation in her tone. "It's my turn for yard work!"

Lucy smiled and nodded. The two girls had become quite close since Lissanna's return from Edolis, both carrying a special sort of love for the resident flaming dragon slayer.

Sighing again, she went to the remains of the front door. Peeking out, she could already see brown and burnt patches of grass that would have to be replaced and they were getting dangerously close to destroying the newly painted fence their guild master had just erected. Having mercy for her friend, she initiated Lucy's fool proof plan for bone headed idiots. Step one, get their attention. "Ezra's in here," she called out. The two halted mid punch, each sporting a nauseatingly sweet fake smile. Phase two, redirect. "Natsu, lunch is ready!" His pink hair was a blur as he blew past her, flashing his crazy, fangy grin as he bounded into the building, the thought of hot food way more appealing than beating Gray. For the moment, anyway.

The ice mage followed at a slower pace, pausing to throw and arm over Lucy's shoulders as the reentered the building together. "Ezra is not really here is she?" he asked, managing to sound only slightly worried.

"I have no idea," Lucy admitted with a smile, "I just got here." A sudden cold chill went down her spine as it felt like two little holes bore their way into her chest. "But Juiva is!" she said, trying to slip out of his light embrace.

"Don't you dare leave me alone right now!" his whispered harshly, his hand tightening on her shoulder, "That woman is crazy!"

"Your one to talk, stripper." Lucy replied, but remained at his side. "Why don't you just tell her that you are just friends, for that matter, tell her WE are just friends! I swear if I hear…"

"Love rival…" the water woman reached them, her eyes glowing darkly.

"Juvia, Lucy and I are friends just as you and I are friends." Gray said dutifully, a calm serious look on his face.

"Lov..Lucy, my darling Gray says he sees us the same," Juvia cocked her head to the side in a disturbing manor, "You MUST fight Juvia!"

"No." the light maiden growled, trying her best not to grind her teeth together, "regardless of how Gray feels, I only see him in the same light that I see you," she said, earnestly trying to make her understand, "as a friend."

The stunned look on Juvia's face said it all, red creeping up her cheeks as she misunderstood things. Again. She started playing with her fingers, casting bashful glances her way. "Juvia is flattered, Lucy, but she only loves her darling Gray." The man in question finally dropped his arm as he doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Lucy growled, Grays hilarity getting on her last nerve. "Hay, Natsu!" She hollered loudly, "Gray says he won and you suck like wet match sticks!" He had no time to brace himself before the flaming dragon slammed into him, the fight continuing on. She marched passed the still blushing water woman, heading back to the bar.

"Nice language, Blondie!" Laxus, the leader of the thunder tribe called out to her as she passed under the loft where the spent most of their down time, Bixlow and Evergreen looking down along with him. "You know I love it when you talk dirty!" He winked at her, making Bixlow chuckle darkly.

"Fucking pervs," she muttered fondly. Most those in the guild were, some worse than others. Spurring them on further, Lucy flipped them off for the fun of it, ignoring the following commentary. Hopping up on a stool, she let Mira take her lunch order and bring her another drink.

The remnants of the poor door crashed down as Ezra, the guilds number one red headed, bad ass nut, walked in through the opening. The combatants were frozen, all smiles as she glared their way. "Hi Ezra!" they said together brightly, making Lucy laugh. It did not work, of course, busted door and all. Soon they were both sporting matching knots on their heads as they got lectured about family and breaking shit. Again.

Soon after, Natsu abandoned his child hood friends and spotted his partner at the bar. Coming up behind her, he wrapped and arm around her neck, going across her chest as he stole the bite of meat off her fork. Grinning at her glare, he rested his head on her shoulder. "Lucy!" his voice was comically pouty.

"What is it, Natsu?" she asked, his favorite irritated look flashed across her beautiful face. It was the one he saw often, right before she kicked him out of her bed when he would sneak in while she was sleeping.

"I am bored, let's pick out a job!" He said with a wide grin, his high temperature warming her back. Happy, the little blue exceed, pressed into her leg, his eyes looking up at her pleadingly, little dancing fish above his head.

Lucy had little defense against that grin or those eyes and the flame eater well aware of it. Giving in, she laughed ruefully, her irritation melting away. It was just another typical day in Fairy Tail, the best magic guild in all the world. Honestly, there was nowhere else she would rather be. "Fine." She told them, pushing Natsu off of her before he could snatch more of her food.

"Actually, I have a request for your team." Mira said, placing a flyer on the bar beside her. "It does not have many details though." She said, her tone slightly worried.

Picking up the poster, Lucy studied it. Mira was right, it was short on a few details, but did not look too difficult. "It looks like the standard guard/delivery type job," turning to her partner, she asked "what do you think, Natsu? Moneys decent enough."

"Let's do it." He said excitedly, grabbing Happy and heading out the door before she could blink.

Knowing he would be packed and be at her place in less than an hour, she got up and slowly made her way to the door. "It's only three days at most." Lucy muttered to herself, mentally checking off the things she would need in her head. They would be hiking and camping because it was not far enough to make Natsu suffer through a train ride. She hated seeing the normally hyper nonstop Natsu down and sick like that, so she took pity on him, even though it meant longer trips for jobs.

"Something feels off about this." Mirajane said softly, her concerned gaze following them.

"Do not fear," Ezra said, patting the woman on her head, making her smile, "I will go and keep them out of trouble." She quickly left to do her own packing.

"Me too!" Gray shouted, pealing Juvia off of him, "I am coming." He ran from the clinging woman. On very rare occasions, he wished that he could feel the same for her, but it just was not there. The remainder of the time he spent wishing Lyon of Lamia Scale would just come and kidnap her already. He rushed out, leaving a trail of lost clothing behind him, which she gathered, giggling manically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bright morning sunshine caught most of the group still sleeping, their camp quiet but for the sounds of Ezra doing early training. She had long ago given up on getting the rest to join her, all three of them and the little blue cat were definitely not morning people like herself.

Lucy woke up to heat that carried the scent of fire, reminding her of nights spent next to the warmth of the grand fireplace she had had as a child. It never failed to make her smile softly. Natsu had somehow managed to worm his way into her sleeping bag, a true first. She very often would wake up to find him sleeping beside her, claiming that her bed was just so soft, he could not resist. She opened her eyes to study his sleeping face. He was just so cute sometimes, cuddled up to her like some giant teddy bear. Gently, Lucy ran her fingers over his face and down his bare shoulder, brushing over his ever present scarf. "Natsu," she called softly, not wanting to startle him in the tight confining sleeping bag. She had already had to replace one too many burnt sheet sets as it was.

His arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her tightly to him, his head resting against her against her breasts, grumbling a little as he continued to make himself comfortable.

"Natsu!" she growled out. This was not a first, in fact it was what usually got him Lucy kicked out of the bed. His leg flung over hers as if in remembrance of those times, making her face flush from more than his above average temperature. "NATSU!" she shouted, "WAKE THE FUCK UP" Lucy pushed him away as far as she could.

"Lucy?" he asked, sitting up, letting the sleeping bag slide off the two of them. "What is it?" Natsu asked, sleepily running a hand through his messy pink hair.

For a moment, she regretted waking him. She sighed, trying not to let her eyes roam over the hot body still so close to her. In her personal list of sexy guys, Natsu and Gray were at the top. Damn hormones, she thought to herself. "It's time to get up," she told him rising, the t-shirt she wore for sleep covering her to mid-thigh. "You really need to quit sneaking into my bed." Lucy muttered.

Natsu looked over his best friend. Her voice lacked the usual anger this time. A grin spread across his lips as his eyes followed her form, gorgeous even just in a simple white t shirt. "I can't help it, Luce, you're so soft and comfortable."

Lucy turned back toward him, seeing only the pouty face he used when he wanted something. "Buy a damn teddy bear," She told him, rolling her eyes. He was such a faker, she swore.

He stood, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his bare chest. "But it would not be as warm or smell as nice, Lucy" Natsu claimed, burring his face in her blonde hair, letting warm vanilla and sunshine take over his senses.

Lucy blushed bright red. After a moment, she grabbed his arm and flung him out of her tent. "Out!"

His grin returned as he caught himself before he could face plant on the hard ground, glad to have avoided her kick. "Struck out again, flame breath?" Gray smirked, having just emerged from his own tent. Natsu didn't even bother bringing one.

"Jealous, snow man?" Natsu taunted, well aware that Gray wanted her just as badly as he did. Truthfully, most of the men from the guild had struck out with her more than once, but it didn't stop any from trying again and again. The flash of frost over the mage's clenched fists told Natsu he had hit a nerve. His fangs flashed as his smile widened, laughing as he went to help Ezra pack up her cart of mostly useless things that were precious to her. It seemed that Gray and he were meant to be in constant competition with each other, even though they were close friends.

Ezra shook her head at the two. There was not much hope for either of them where Lucy was concerned. The poor girl had a bad view of that type of relationship, having watched her parents go from loving one another to a hate filled existence ruled by money and power. To this day, she was convinced her mother died of a broken heart instead of illness.

Lucy would often tell her, when they spoke of such things, that she was sure she would fall into lust a few times in her life time, but no one person would have so much of a claim on her. Having her own fucked up love story, the same man still laying full claim on her heart from a very young age, she understood why Lucy would make that choice. Though her own love was getting much better now, Ezra thought fondly of the blue haired mage who split his time between her guild and his.

Lucy came out of her tent, bag and bedding rolled together and carried in one hand. Gray made his normal greeting, slinging an arm across her shoulders, pulling her into a light hug. "Moring, Lucy," he said, no lingering trace of irritation showing. "Need some help?"

"No thanks, I got it." She replied, smiling softly at him, sliding her free arm around his naked waist, returning his hug. "Don't you have your own stuff to pack and take down?" Lucy looked pointedly toward his tent, knowing he was always the last to get ready to leave camp.

Gray shrugged carelessly, "that just means you can help me out too." He grinned down at her, making her giggle.

"Deal," she agreed, moving toward the cart to stow away her things. Working together, the group wasted no more time getting their camp squared away and back on the move.

The good cheer faded as the came into the town to find the company that had hired them. The streets were dirt packed and nearly empty. Those that they did come across had cold eyes and hard expressions, the kind they usually found when they were clearing out dark guilds. "Something is not right here," Gray commented.

"Hm." Ezra agreed, "It almost feels false, doesn't it?" instantly, she reequipped into a bit stronger armor.

"Yeah," Lucy said, rubbing her arms as if to ward off a chill. "Let's just find the place and get out of here." Natsu nodded, the scents around his seeming old and faded, making him wonder why. He took a few steps closer to Lucy, most of her skills were distance attacks that did her little good up close, not that that made her weak. She constantly worked to overcome what she thought were her flaws. He noticed Gray fall back as well, watching behind them.

They found the place easily enough. The plain brown building resembled all the others around it, but for one simple gold sign marking it as a delivery company. Stepping inside, the found only one man sitting behind the counter, looking bored as hell while he played with some kind of hand held puzzle, his yellowish hair and matching eyes odd looking with the pale white of his skin. He looked up at them, "You guys from Fairy Tail?" he asked, his tone matching his lackluster appearance.

"We are," Ezra replied, Lucy and Natsu's marks showing clearly for verification.

He sighed heavily, then got up, getting a small black pouch and a poster sized map rolled up. "I am supposed to give this to which ever one of you is the celestial mage. You just need to take to the spot marked on the map, your pay has already been forwarded to your guild." He laid them on the counter and picked up the puzzle box again.

"What is going on in this town? It's so empty," Lucy asked, reaching for package apparently she was supposed to personally deliver.

"The place is dying out. Most of the people moved off to bigger cities, better jobs and such," he answered her, offhandedly. "Doubt we'll be here much longer either, it is a ghost town pretty much." He waved them off as they thanked him and left.

"It's kind of sad, isn't it?" Lucy looked around, almost hearing the echoes of those who had abandoned the place.

"Yeah," Gray said, moving passed her "let's get this over with." Ezra took over the rear guard. Natsu grabbed her hand and drug her along a little faster, cheering her a little with his familiar actions. They were taking positons to shield her, she knew, and despite the aggravating notion that she needed protecting, it was a comfort to her.

The trip took only a few hours, even Natsu and Happy were quietly watching the scenery around them. Something felt very off, more and more so the closer they got to their destination. Their surroundings changed from wide spaces of abandoned dusty fields to forests with lush greenery, but still had a surprising lack of wildlife. Natsu could not scent even the smallest of creatures that usually abounded in that sort of environment.

"We are nearly there." Ezra said, glancing at the provided map, "I don't see any building or town anywhere near here."

"I think that means we will be meeting with a person somewhere out here." Lucy said quietly, still feeling the chill from the town earlier. Something had her unnerved, just to be careful, she pulled Loke's key and held it in her hand. A warm pulse let her know that he was near and waiting for her call, should she need him.

Ezra stopped them. The map led them to a circular clearing, the ring of dense trees around it would obviously be hard to escape through. Essentially, there was only one way in or out of the clearing and they were standing in it. A large shadow pulled away from the far tree line, slowly reveling a tall man in a large wooden mask, fine black feathers carved into it. A simple wooden bow was held in his hand. "Happy," she said lowly, glancing at the sky.

"Aye sir" the cat whispered back, taking to the air. Natsu went into the clearing as Ezra pulled a sword out of the air. Gray watched behind them, none of them liking where this was leading. Lucy watched the bowman carefully. To her it seemed as if a fine black mist would ghost over him from time to time. The next time her instincts were telling her no, she was damn sure going to listen.

"Welcome Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail," the man said, his voice low and deep. He paid no mind to Natsu as he slowly worked his way around, intending to get behind him.

"Are you here for this?" Lucy asked, stepping beside Ezra, as she held out the little black bag.

"Not really," the man chuckled, "but it was useful in keeping track of your progress." Natsu's fists ignited, but he remained at his slow pace, his dark eyes fixed on the stranger. "It seems as though you brought a few extras with you. We were expecting the dragon slayer, but Ezra Scarlett was a surprise."

Lucy opened the bag, not something she would normally do to preserve the privacy of the person they were working for. Pale yellow crystals spilled out into her hand, tracking stones. It was a simple way of keeping up with things, connected directly to the maker's magic so they could be led directly to the object they were trying to find. She was disgusted with herself to fall for so easy a trick. "What is it that you want from me?" she asked, Happy coming to rest on her shoulder. He shook his head, letting Ezra know that he saw no other enemies from the sky.

"Did you know that there are only two family's that produce celestial mages in all of the world?" He asked conversationally, completely ignoring her question. "Of those two families, only three people are left in existence. Even worse, for my purpose, only two are still uncorrupted by darkness. It has made my job extremely hard, narrowing it down. As to why I have brought you here, light maiden, of those two, you are the strongest celestial mage. Only the strongest will do."

"And what is your purpose?" Ezra demanded, stepping forward a little.

"I need to present a gift to a certain dark sorcerer, he has chosen to ask for a pure hearted celestial mage." He raised the bow, making Natsu tense, flames billowing out from him. "Chose, Miss Heartfiela, would you rather come now, or fight me and come later when the consequences will be much worse for you?" The man asked in a fairly cheerful tone.

"Leo, the lion," she said in reply, the green eyed flirt appearing instantly beside her.

"My princess, it has been far too long since your sweet lips have called upon me." He bowed over her hand, kissing it. "How may I serve you?" he asked, sexy half grin dancing on his lips. Loke was aware of the danger and assessing even as he mercilessly teased his friend.

"Help Natsu," she said, indicating that he should go around the other side. "I decline both offers. We will be going now, I suggest that you remain where you are until we are gone," Lucy began to back out of the clearing, trusting in Gray to keep their backs safe.

"I was hoping that you would say that, but I had to at least offer the alternative." His humor seemed to gain a cruel feel as he raised the bow and aimed at her. "After all, it will be more fun for me this way…" he pulled the bowstring taunt, Natsu and Loke reacting the same time, driving their lighted fists toward the strange man. He dissipated like fog in the warm summer sun, neither of them landing a blow. They barely had time to halt themselves before crashing into one another.

"He's up high," Natsu said quietly, getting back to back with Loke as they both scanned the tree tops. The man's scent was light and aged, similar to the town they had been lured to, but still somewhat trackable.

Laughter filled the clearing, his form flashing into sight for a moment, launching a black arrow, its wispy translucent appearance streaking her way. Ezra's sword swung up, seeming to disrupt it as it cut it into, it dissolved like smoke. "It's a spell. Be cautious," she warned her comrades.

"Very good, Miss Ezra. It is a very special, very potent spell. However," He appeared again before them, shooting directly at Ezra, disappearing again before the men could lay a hand on him. The arrow was to close for her to avoid, it slipped through her body, causing no damage that she could discern. Lucy watched in horror as it came through her friends back and struck her full on in the chest, knocking her over as if she had been stuck with a solid weapon. Black veins appeared briefly in her skin as it soaked into her, making her feel strangely tired. "It only can effect celestial mages. You will hear from us soon, Miss Lucy." Saying that, his presence melted away, leaving no trace for them to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"LUCY!" Natsu, Loke, and Gray shouted at once, rushing to where she fell. Ezra bent over her as Happy sat at her head, slowly stroking her hair.

"I am alright," Lucy said, struggling to get up and take stock of her body. Near as she could tell, he had mostly knocked the breath from her. Her body felt heavier, slower, and her magic was unsteady. "It feels almost like he took some of my magic," she told those now circled around her, "Help me up, please."

Natsu and Loke took her hands and pulled her to her feet, Gray still watching their surroundings just to be sure. Loke's form fluttered at bit. "You are definitely not alright," he said quietly, "If it is a spell only for Celestial mages, my king will know of it. I will return now and see what I can find out, please be careful Lucy." He placed his hand against her pale cheek before fading out in a shimmering golden light.

She braced herself against Natsu, her partner helping to hold her steady until her legs quit shaking. "Will you be able to walk?" Ezra asked, doing a quick check over her body to make absolute sure that there were not obvious wounds.

"I think so." Lucy thought for a moment, "It feels almost as if I spent hours in the water, that moment when you come out and your body feels almost too heavy," she told them, it was the best comparison she could think of. "I am not in pain anywhere."

"We should take the train." Natsu said grimly, "We can be back in four hours." He ignored the looks of shock on his friend's faces. Lucy was way more important than avoiding motion sickness.

"Damn, I must look awful." She laughed at the thought of Natsu willingly getting on a train, but she did not argue. The slow, constant pull on her magic was worrying.

"Happy, can you fly strait to the guild and let them know what is going on?" Ezra asked him, unsure if he could hold his winged form that long.

"Yes." He nodded, big tears in his eyes, but not falling. "Will you be ok, Lucy?" he snuggled against her.

"I will be fine Happy," she told him, hugging him tightly. "I will see you at home soon, ok? You be careful." Releasing him, she watched as he flew away, then began to walk back toward where they had hidden Ezra's cart before entering the forest. Lucy measured each step carefully until she was sure her feet would hold her. She managed to make it to Gray, who did not give her the option of continuing on. He picked her up despite her protests and they all began to run, the feeling of time slipping away making them faster.

Fairy Tail was quiet, an occurrence that only happened a few times in all of its history. It was as if the very building itself held its breath, awaiting news of one of it cherished members. It had been a little over two hours since Happy had returned alone with the news that Lucy had been hurt. Levy was already pouring over books, trying to find out anything she could on Celestial mages and spells that affected them and no one else. So far she had had no luck with only a few vague references to go on. The rest of the guild milled around on the floor or drinking at the bar where the master sat, his eyes on the newly repaired doors.

They all tensed as they were pushed open by Ezra Scarlett, her expression giving nothing away. Following behind her was Gray, who set several bags down by the door. Natsu came in last, Lucy on his back, arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head against her shoulders. She heard the scraping of chairs and feet rushing in her direction. Lucy raised her head and smiled at the concerned faces of her friends and chosen family. "I am alright, guys, I am just very tired. My team," she said affectionately, "refused to let me walk." She waved weakly at the thunder tribe who looked down from their usual perch, their faces missing the usual smirks she had grown so fond of. Looking out over the room, she knew that they were not buying it at all. Sighing, she dropped her head again. "Put me down, Natsu."

He look like he would argue for a moment, but allowed her to slide to her feet. Natsu kept ahold of her hand and walked her to the bar where she sat down next to master Makarov sat on the bar. He patted her hand comfortingly. "We will sort this out, Lucy, be patient with them until then."

"Here Lucy, maybe this will help." Mira placed her favorite drink before her, concern clear in her eyes.

"Oh, fuck." Levy's whisper was loud in the unnatural quiet. Her wide eyes locked with Lucy's.

"What is it, shorty?" Gageel asked from his usual spot behind her. He had been watching over her for quite a while, even before the s class trials. The only thing that kept him from staking a claim was guilt from where he had hurt her in another life.

"Levy, did you find something?" Lucy asked, perking up a little.

"There are two spells that can directly affect a Celestial mage's magic the way that you described. Mahou Sabaki of Eisei is the most common and still only a little is known about it. From what I understand, it will basically drain your magic and until the caster ends it, a strong healer breaks it, or it takes your life." She hesitated.

"And the other?" Gray asked. It could easily be seen by all that she did not want to reveal the other spell.

"It must be really bad if you don't want to tell me about it." Lucy looked up at her.

"The second is called Tejina Dorein of Aiyoku. It is thought to be created by Zeref." Levy said, looking away.

"Levy…" Lucy whispered.

"Is there a way to tell which one she has been hit with?" Makarov asked the word mage.

Surprisingly, a light blush covered her cheeks. "Yes, there is." She opened the book and read from the paragraph. "Aiyoku will show itself in a kiss by an exchange of magic." Levy looked everywhere but at Lucy, "Um, we need someone to kiss her." She mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

The room seemed to still, as if the very walls had tensed. "WHAT!?" Lucy cried out, shocked look on her face. Pandemonium broke out. Natsu and Gray seemed to tackle each other, others soon falling into the fray while she watched with owl like eyes.

The guild master started to move, but Mira laid a restraining arm on his shoulder. "Your heart would never hold up, old man," She said mildly, making Cana, who sat on his other side, laugh. She thanked the heavens that her father was not here for this. Still chuckling, she downed her drink.

"Oh for crying out loud," Ezra said, she stomped over to Lucy and raised her chin, kissing her. Instantly, she felt the drain on her magic as it leached out of her body into Lucy's. Breaking away, she stumbled back into the chair beside the younger girl. Was this what Lucy had been feeling, the tired, heavy feeling only stayed for a moment. The sound of gasps made Ezra look back at her friend, whose cloths began to change shape, leaving her with an armored bikini top and mini skirt.

The brawl in the center of the room had stopped the m0ment Ezra had touched Lucy, the men's eyes wide and teary with the exception of a masked Jallal. What little could be seen of his face was bright red as he braced his back against the wall. "I don't know whether to cry or cheer." Gray commented as Lucy squealed and covered herself with a nearby table cloth Mira tossed her way.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed as they got up from the floor.

"Damn." Levy said, too worried to laugh at the crazy mess going on around her. When the room quieted again, she came closer to Lucy, bringing the one book that had a small passage about Zeref's cruse for light maidens. "Lucy, you have been given Tejina Dorein of Aiyoku. There are three ways to break it, but the book only mentions two."

"What are they?" She asked, feeling slightly better from the magic borrowed from Ezra.

Levy sat down as if she would be far rather be facing a firing squad. "To break it, you would have to be, um, intimate with the caster of the spell or the creator of the spell."

"And if I don't" her voice was harsh, as if she had spent hours screaming at the top of her lungs. Her heart gave a painful thump in her chest, she could not have heard that right.

"It will drain your magic until it consumes your life. You'll die, Lucy." There was no leeway in her gaze, no hope that this was just some kind of massive cosmic joke.

"No fuckin way!" Natsu growled, slamming one flaming fist into the table next to him, sending it flying and splintering two others.

The doors open again, revealing a boy of about fourteen with sandy blonde hair in a blue uniform. "uh, e..excuse me, delivery for Fair Tail?" his light green eyes looked awed and terrified at the same time.

Makarov jumped from the counter and went to him as Gray put out the flaming tables. Lisanna was trying her best to calm Natsu down while Lucy was lost in her own mind, praying that she was somehow stuck in a weird nightmare and Natsu would hop on her bed and wake her up at any moment.

"I am the master of Fairy Tail," he told the child, signing the form and taking a small familiar looking black bag from him. "Thank you." Maky gave his 'grandpa' grin and sent the boy on his way. Then he moved to the center of the room, having the details from the attack, he knew that whatever was inside was most likely from the enemy. He opened the bag under the watchful eyes of the guild. Inside was a communication stone, a light pink crystal about the size and weight of a small apple, and a light blue egg shaped crystal. Cursing under his breath, he set the pink one on a clear table and activated it.

The voice of the man who shot her filled the room. "Hello again, Lucy Heartfilia," he said cheerfully sweet. "If you little fairies over there are as smart as you should be, you would have realized how helpless your dear light maiden's situation now is and how dire it is that she come to me. Or if you would rather, you could track down Zeref, either way, my gift is presented." The sound of laughter followed. "I will make it easy for you, Miss Lucy. Take the blue stone and come outside, that is all you need to do. I know that you are getting weak right now. You can wait until tomorrow morning and possibly still be good enough to walk, but things will start to go downhill from there. The choice is yours, be my gift or die. I think we all can agree that that would be a complete waste." The light in the crystal died, just before Natsu smashed it.

"Levy, you said there was a third way, where can we go to find it?" Gray said stalking close to her, causing Gageel to partially block his view of the girl.

"I am not sure, Gray" she told him with watery eyes, "But I will look until I find something!"

"I can help with that." Loke's voice was heard. A bright gold light flashed along with an even brighter liquid silver one that appeared near where Lucy was sitting, coming to grips with things. The Leo stepped out of his trade mark color. He went to Lucy and stood by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy stood as the next being stepped through the portal, momentarily stunned at the power she felt coming off of him. It was nearly as much as when she had been in front of the celestial king.

He was tall as Laxus, silver robes flowed around his figure from his shoulders, his arms, chest and stomach bare. Simple black pants covered him from the waist down, his movements were fluid with obvious strength. His skin was luminous and pale, along with his long blue hair, but the most startling was his captivating eyes. They were wide and almond shaped, with long slited pupils with sliver and indigo swirling together in his rounded irises. He came to her, those amazing eyes roaming over each part of her. Stopping by her side, he placed a hand gently on her face. Something made her lean into the touch, her eyes half closing, not even the sounds of Loke stopping Gray and Natsu from approaching them could pull her away from him in that moment. "Never did I think another such as you would be born," he said, his voice somewhat multi toned. "Had I realized, I would have come to you sooner." He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her and buried his face in her stomach, nearly bringing her to tears.

"Draco…" she whispered, recognizing the feel of him. His key was supposedly mythical. "Loke, what is happening?" Lucy asked, overwhelmed.

"The Aiyoku spell has only been used four other times in our history." Loke told her, taking one of her hands. "Two of the mages died within hours of receiving the curse, their magic was just not strong enough to withstand the effects." He looked into her lovely brown eyes, devotion evident in his gaze. "I knew that you were special when you called the celestial king and all your contracted beings to the earthly plain, all the while holding my soul safe. You have no idea the strength you carry within you."

"The only maiden strong enough to contract with me in over five hundred of your years." Draco murmured against her, "I did not believe it when the lion came to me…" he pressed his face farther into her.

She ran her fingers through his cool, metallic hair, feeling sorrow. How lonely he must have been, going so long without a connection. The bond between celestial beings and their mages was unlike any other. They felt like serving them gave them purpose and honor. It was a special love and to be denied that was unthinkable in her mind.

"That's all well and good that Lucy is a top celestial mage," Gray said, "but doesn't that still mean that she is standing there, slowly dying in front of us?"

"We won't allow her to die," Loke declared, his expression leaving no room for doubt. "But it will not be easy and you will not like the way it is done." He was speaking to Lucy and the room at large.

"Just tell us already!" Natsu said angrily. He did not want to think about Lucy wasting away or dying at all.

"Draco." Loke laid a hand on the spirits shoulder. Lucy was beginning to feel weary again, needing to sit back down.

"Right." The dragon said, slowly releasing Lucy allowing Loke to help her back onto her barstool as he reclaimed his full height. "Please listen. To understand what must be done, you must first understand the nature of celestial mages and how their power works. You must also understand how the Aiyoku trap spell works." His smooth tone caught the attention of all of those present, like a great storyteller in front of children. "A celestial mage is like a well spring. Some can only hold a little and some a lot. Every once in a great while there are those who can channel and unending flow of magic. How much magic they can channel decides how many celestial beings they can supply power to in this world. So far, there have only been two light maidens able to channel that kind of magic, a woman by the name of Laylee and your Lucy, known to us as princess." He looked down at her. "You have not been able to tap into your true strength as of yet, Laylee was older when she was struck with the Aiyoku, so breaking it might be trial and error."

"Then it is possible to break it?" Ezra asked.

"Why did you call it a trap spell?" Levy asked at the same time.

"Yes, it can be broken, if we can overwhelm it." Draco looked to Levy, who was taking notes. "The Tejina Dorein Aiyoku is a trap spell. The only one it truly benefits when done correctly is the black wizard. It can only be cast by a strong mage, upon a strong celestial mage. If the caster is not strong enough, the attempt will kill them, the same as it will kill those who are too weak when it is placed on them. However, either way, the caster is doomed. It is a spell of lust, their own power building until it is channeled into the celestial maiden or they combust from the pressure," he said darkly. "They never regain the magic they have lost, even if they survive it."

"That's horrid," Levy said, hardly believing what she had just written. She was certain that that was something Zeref never mentioned in his spell book. If he had, surely no one would ever take the risk to cast such a spell.

"Yes." He agreed. "at this point the maiden is then free of the drain spell, true enough, but then has an overwhelming amount of magical energy all at once, making them just as sick as the original spell. That magic is then ready to be syphoned away by the black wizard. Once he has tapped into her magic, he can always pull upon it, she is never free of him until death."

"How is it possible to even put a drain spell like this on Lucy if she has an unending supply of magic?" Levy asked, her curiosity overcoming any sense of shyness she may have had.

"The drain is happening faster than the flow of magic coming into her." Draco answered, looking over at the woman he hoped to be his new keeper soon. "Laylee lasted two days before she became bed bound." He bent over her, his eyes slightly glowing a brilliant blue as he studied her magic. "Lucy may make it until late morning tomorrow before she gets to that point."

"How do you overcome this spell?" Ezra asked, ready to have her friend free of this nightmare.

"You feed it." Loke spoke, "Three types of magic, Celestial, Elemental, and Dark."

"What do you mean feed it?" Lucy asked, somehow more worried than she was before. "Feed it how?" where would they even find dark magic to feed it?

"Princess," Draco bent before her again, resting against his feet. "Laylee figured out that as it drew magic out of her, she could slow it by giving it the types of magic used in creating the spell. She continued to feed it until it began to take more than it was intended to and eventually shattered. It took six powerful mages, two celestial beings, and one strong dark mage to shatter the spell." He squeezed her hands gently, knowing the next part would be hard for her to hear. "There is only one way the Aiyoku takes in magic." He told her softly.

Lucy froze. She blinked once, shaking her head. Then she looked up to where Levy was still taking notes, her face now tomato red as she met her eyes. She scanned the rest of the room, noting that only Levy and Makarov, who tensed for a moment beside her, seemed to get what the dragon was saying. "I need a minute," she said, her body shivering, "Ezra, can you take me to the bathroom, please." Her eyes begged the red head. Nodding, she helped her to stand, pulling her away from the celestial beings, both seeming reluctant to let her go.

"Wait, Lucy!" Natsu took a step in her direction, "What does that mean?"

Halting her pathetically slow flight from the room, she looked back at her friends. They would have to be told. Lucy would allow herself the comfort of not being there to see the look on their faces when they found out. "Levy, Loke, one of you explain. Draco would you please come with me?" she asked, not being able to stand the dejected way he looked standing there alone, obviously awaiting her anger.

"Levy?" Lisanna asked, turning the attention back on the woman who was tapping her pen against her note pad in an effort to cool her thoughts off.

"You remember how I said the spell could be broken by the caster or the creator of the spell." Levy looked down at the floor and said in a slightly higher tone, "it's made to draw in magic through intimacy."

"By intimacy you mean..?" Lisanna thought out loud, the answer coming to her before she could stop the words.

"You feed the spell through sex," Loke said casually, taking pity on poor Levy who looked ready to hide under the table.

"Wow," Cana said, lifting a fresh mug to her lips, "I don't know whether to cry for her or applaud her luck." Her laughter seeming to break the trance on the room, everyone suddenly talking all at once.

In the bathroom, Lucy leaned against the wall while Ezra and Draco, who nonchalantly followed them in, watched over her. Looking up at them, she grimaced. "In a way, I am glad I am so damn tired. I just don't have the strength to flip out like I want to." She laid her head back against the wall and allowed her body to slip down it.

"What did he mean, Lucy?" Ezra asked her.

She laughed a little bitterly. It seems she did not make it out without having to say the words herself. "Basically, to break the spell, I have to have sex with roughly about ten different people over a short period of time, correct?" Lucy swung her gaze over Draco.

"Roughly, that is correct. It is probably not as short amount of time as you are thinking. You will temporally take on the magic of your lovers, having so many at once would do you harm." He moved a little closer, still needing to be near her. He was strong, in fact he could spend a life time in the earthly plain on his own power, but without a connection to one such as her, existence became dark and numbing. Draco had been alone for so long, he had begun to grow cold and fade. Just being near her, having the hope of being hers was more than he had expected.

Lucy blushed, looking away from him, the look in his eyes even a step farther than Loke's playful devotion. "I suppose you and Loke are here to….help... break the spell then?"

"Yes," he answered plainly. "There were many volunteers. Virgo was especially insistent, but I am one of the strongest celestial beings and was a part of the shattering of the first Aiyoku. Loke is also very strong and is close to you, so when we asked to come to you, the king allowed it. We are here on our own power for as long as you need us to be. You must not use any of your keys until this spell is broken."

"Wait!" Ezra was completely astounded. "You mean Lucy….and sex…," she seemed to be having trouble breathing, sitting down hard on the counter, "…ten!" the last word came out high pitched and breathy, her mouth continuing to work, though no more words came out, making her look like some odd armor clad fish thrown up on the bank.

Stress, fatigue, and disillusionment combined with her friend's antics broke the dam on her emotions. Lucy laughed crazily, the tears began to spill from her eyes before becoming heart wrenching sobs that filled the tiny room and echoed out into the main hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu, for the first time in his memory, was stunned motionless. It was as if his mind could not decide to be angry, confused, sad, or tempted. He generally took a head on approach at life, well aware that most people thought him a little dense or just a goofball, but that was his choice. Not wanting to be weighed down by life, he just tried to accept things as they came. It was one of the first lessons his father, Igneel, had taught to him, but somehow this had floored him. Until her heard her voice, the bitterness, the sorrow, and even hints of shame. His feet moved on their own, only stopped by Gray's hand on his arm.

"Natsu?" he asked, dealing with his own shock and anger. The dragon slayer seemed to almost be under a trance.

"She's breaking, Gray," he told him, pulling away and rushing toward her even as the sounds of her sorrow filled the guild hall. The ice mage followed directly after him, not being able to stand the sound, both feeling her pain soul deep.

Loke followed behind as well, tears in his eyes. He wanted so bad to comfort her, but he and Draco both felt that she would not want it from them at the moment. In their minds, they wondered if Lucy would come to resent them, realizing that if it were not for her connection to the spiritual world, she would not have to suffer through this at all.

Draco's fingers dug into the palms of his hands as he watched her fall to pieces, unable to bear the weight of her tears. Ezra too reached out to her, but was unsure how to comfort her, or help in any way.

The door burst open, Natsu nearly knocking them over in the rush to get to her. Without hesitation, he wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest. "Lucy" he called to her, his face buried in her hair just the way he always did when she allowed him that close. "It will be alright."

Gray followed suit, his arms going around her waist as he rested his head against her back. "We are here for you." His voice vibrated her back, bringing her around a little, her fingers curling into Natsu's vest, holding on for dear life. Happy wiggled his way on her lap, crying with her. Loke came and sat before them, not quite touching her, resting his head in his hands.

Outside the room, Laxus pressed his back against the wall, his arms crossed his chest, his face giving nothing away. The rest of the thunder tribe and Makarov waited as well, the master and Evergreen having a fine sheen to their eyes. Mira and Freed stood off to the side, Mira's arms around her younger sister as she cried softly. Throughout the building, a rage built in the hearts of all those who belonged to it. One of their own had been hurt and continued to hurt. The ones responsible would be hunted down and punished for it, no matter what it took.

Lucy had no idea how much time had passed. When she became aware again, she was stiff and sore, her legs asleep from the way she had them tucked under her for so long. Natsu still held her to him, one arm around her shoulders, his other hand stoking her hair as he rested his chin on her head. Gray's arm was still around her waist, his forehead against her back, and his legs against hers. Happy had cried himself to sleep, still clinging to the table cloth she had wrapped around her earlier. Loke was actually bent forward, his hair just brushing her knee. Draco was next to them; she could see his long legs stretched out as he was rested on the other side of Natsu. Directly across from where they were, she saw Ezra her head laying in her arm that was braced against the bathroom counter where the double sinks were. There were tear tracts on her face. Lucy sighed, her throat raw. Way to keep it together, she told herself sarcastically.

"Lucy?" Natsu's tone was quiet and soft. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah," she raised up enough to look him in the eyes, feeling Gray's embrace loosen and Loki shift, sitting up. "Sorry for freaking out on you guys." She attempted to smile. "Thank you."

"We are here for you, Luce," Natsu told her, stretching, but not moving away from her.

"Yeah, for whatever you may need." Gray said as he sat up, unable to keep the slight teasing vibe from his words.

"you sure you want to say that being as I am apparently joining the league of cosmic hos'?" she managed a dry chuckle, dropping back stretching herself, trying not to disturb the little blue cat. It seemed as if she was truly thinking better. After all, she was positive there were worse things than having a vast amount of sex, not that she knew that from experience, but it probably beat the hell out of dying slowly and painfully as her magic was basically sucked out of her body.

"ah, don't think like that Luce," Natsu said, draping his arm back around her as he stretched his legs out, shoulder to shoulder now with the celestial dragon, "Cana goes through at least ten men a month and we don't think any less of her"

"Bite me, Natsu!" Cana yelled good naturedly through the door, grinning with those who waited outside of the ladies bathroom. She had her father's luck with love, but it didn't bother her.

Natsu and Gray laughed at her antics, things starting to feel normal again. Loke slowly got up on his knees, "are you sure you are alright now?" He asked anxiously, "do you want for Draco and me to stay?" Draco also waited for her answer as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Why wouldn't I want you to stay?" she asked, trying to move her legs out from under her. They were really starting to go numb with little pin pricks of pain throughout her calve muscles. "I can't say that I am really alright, you know, cursed and all, but I can deal. Fairy Tail mages do not give up, no matter the cost, right?" she said, giggling a little.

"That is correct!" Makarov said, opening the door, "though I will admit this is the first challenge like this for our guild."

"Gramps," Laxus said from his place by the door, "you should not say that red faced with a perverted grin."

Gray snickered at the comment, "yeah old man, aren't you supposed to look after us like a parent would?"

Ezra worked her way to her feet, relived to see her friend smile again. Never again did she want to see Lucy weep like that. It comforted her as well to see those around them acting just as nuts as they always did, it was home. The beat of Fairy Tail was picking back up, they would conquer this hurdle and move on, just like always.

"Lisanna, she's awake." Mira shook the younger woman softly. She had cried herself to sleep on her lap not long after Lucy had quieted.

"Lucy?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes, "She's awake?" Lisanna got up and flung herself through the doorway, just missing the guild master. She crashed into the group that had yet to move from the floor, jostling Happy awake as she hugged the blonde mage tightly. "Lucy!"

She tried not to wheeze as her stomach was plowed into, holding onto Happy with one arm while patting Lisanna on her back. "I'm sorry I scared you," Lucy said, fighting a yawn. Between losing her mind and her magic seeping away, she was still feeling exhausted. Master Maky's next words jolted her somewhat awake.

"That is so, Gray." The old man nodded sagely, "And as the parental figure of the guild, I must start compiling a list of…partners for our dear Lucy."

"List?!" Lucy whispered. She needed a drink badly.

"I agree, it must be done soon." Draco said, glad that everyone was supporting her. Laylee had not been as lucky in her friends. "I have been scanning everyone's magic levels to see who here might be suitable, we should compare lists."

"Lists." Lucy closed her eyes. Yep, a big glass of Cana's strongest concoction, she thought to herself as her cheeks began to heat.

"There's a list," Natsu said, starting to get up, "So what, as long as I am on it."

"Right," Gray said, also getting up, "sign me up." He grinned down at her.

Lucy groaned and hid her face in Lisanna's hair as echoes of "me too!" came from throughout the guild hall, some in seriousness and others just to tease their little blonde mage.

Lisanna was also having trouble, giggling and hiccupping at the same time. "You know, Lucy, I am not really all that surprised." She sat back, her light eyes sparkling wickedly, "Mira always said that it was like you belonged to the whole guild from the moment you joined Fairy Tail!"

"Not you too, Lissy!" Lucy rubbed her hand over her face, then sat the chuckling Happy on the floor. There was no help for it, she needed to get up and this over with before embarrassment took her before the curse did. Unfortunately, it looked like her legs were just not going to cooperate with her.

Looking up, it seemed everyone around her was having their own perverse comment competition, with the exception of her two spirits. They both seemed to be worried about something. She had not yet contracted with Draco, but she could feel Loke's turbulent emotions. "Loke, Draco, could you come help me up? My legs are asleep," Lucy asked, wanting to figure them out.

They were by her side in an instant, slipping in behind Natsu and Gray and lifting her to her feet. Lisanna backed away, leaving the room to go help Mira straighten up the mess left behind from the day, taking Happy with her. "Let's move this to my office." Makarov said, the hallway beginning to clear out. Nodding, Loke picked her up and carried her toward the stairs.

As she passed by Ezra, the requip mage touched her shoulder and used her magic to turn Lucy's sparse clothing into a long, white sundress, glad to be able to help her in some way. Lucy smiled gratefully, thanking her from over Loke's shoulder as he ran up the steps with her. Entering the smallish office just before the short man and tall dragon, he moved to the couch that took up one whole wall of the room. Turning, he sat down, settling her into his lap, one arm across her waist, the other stretched across her back, his fingers just a breath away from brushing her breast.

"Loke!" Lucy tried to wiggle away from him, but he was not having it.

"Not going to happen, princess." He grinned, pressing his fingers into her hip and side slightly, "you're not moving so just relax."

She sighed heavily, but settled down, laying her head on his shoulder. Damn she was drowsy, despite the short nap she took in the team Natsu dog pile earlier. Draco began to sit down in the floor by the couch, not meeting he eyes. "Why don't you sit here? There is plenty of room." She shuffled her legs over. He paused for a moment, as if she would change her mind, but then slid beside Loke.

Watching him carefully, she laid her legs across his lap, one, because they were still tingly, and two, she wanted to see how he would react. Part of her wondered if he really wanted to do this and was afraid that she would not contract with him if he didn't. Which was not the case at all, she loved him and all of the celestial beings way too much to deny them. They were hers and she theirs.

Draco nearly closed his eyes as she laid her legs across him. It never failed to amaze him how much that connection meant to him, felt right in all of his soul. His hands trembled slightly as he rested them against her. It was a wonder, even a creature as old and powerful as he, was weak in the presence of love. Lucy carried that inside her even more that Laylee had, who could be a bit cold at times. It was truly his honor to meet someone like her.

Makarov was the last to go into the room. Looking back, he saw several of his 'children' making their way up to his office. Hiding his grin, he shook his head and closed the door on them. He was blessed with each and every one of those idiots. Looking at Lucy, his heart ached, seeing the dark circles forming around her eyes and the paleness of her face. There was no other less deserving of this. She had been a light to them, forgiving and accepting even those who had badly hurt her without even a thought. It angered him to the point that he wanted to find that bastard and rip his head from his body. Fairy Tail mages did not kill unless absolutely necessary because death takes away a person's ability to change and become something more, but damned if he wasn't tempted.

On the upside, he thought as he sat on his desk facing them, it did provide a good opportunity to play with half the guild, in particular team Natsu, who were responsible for over half of the paperwork he did in a week all on their own. With that though in mind, he put on his professional expression and cleared his throat. "Now then, about this list…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy closed her eyes, listening as the door clicked, shutting out the rest of the guild. She had seen Draco's trembling, but could not really tell why. She resolved to have a conversation alone with him before the night was over and find out more about him and what his wishes were. The sound of a throat clearing made her crack her eyes and look over to where master Maky sat on his desk. "Now then, about this list…" she groaned and buried her face in Loke's neck, ignoring his chuckle.

"Can I assume our two volunteers are strong enough to be added to it?" He asked, actually picking up pen and paper, much to her horror.

"They do appear strong enough, but I would get a healer here to help them afterword. We need to make sure that we find the strongest possible." Draco agreed, his eyes glowing again as he checked her over. "We need to hurry and pick the first before she gets much weaker."

"So we need to keep it S class or near to S class wizards then." Makarov rubbed his chin thoughtfully, everybody ignoring Lucy's flushed face. "Wendy should be returning soon, she is a good healer and she will want to help in any way she can," he said, his mind on the problem of finding strong enough mages.

"There are so many things wrong with this." Lucy muttered, rolling her head back, having a dizzy spell like the last time Cana talked her into vodka shots.

Loke steadied her, looking into her chocolate eyes. "We need to hurry and pick someone. A nap will make her a little more coherent, but we need to start replenishing her magical energy soon. It cannot be Draco or I, it is our magic that will help her steady the other magics within her." He let her slip down farther, practically draped across the two celestial beings in a near drunken haze.

"Right, so as of now, the list consists of Loke and Draco as our two celestials, Natsu and Gray as two elementals." Master Makarov looked very serious as he added the names. "I think we'll start with our dragon slayers then. Gajeel seems to be a friend of hers…"

"Nope," Lucy said, her words slurring sleepily, "He belongs to Levy, she swears she's going to tie him up and drag him away someday." Snickers and laughter could be heard from outside, matching the guild masters.

"I see," he said, marking that name off the list. "Laxus is defiantly strong enough, that ok, Lucy?" Maky knew he was taking advantage of her weakened state, but it would be easier for her this way.

"Hmm?" she tried to wake up enough to pay attention, "sure, the thunder tribe is great!" Lucy smiled, "but can't Freed, he is stalking Mirajane and she thinks they will have adorable babies when she finally lets him catch her! They will too." Lucy nodded her head before turning her whole body until she faced her celestial beings, drifting.

* * *

Natsu and Gray were the first up, of course, sitting close to the door so that they could hear everything. The thunder tribe was next, knowing as some of the guilds strongest mages, they were bound to be on the list. Gajeel was there as well, for the same reason, though he really hoped his name did not come up at all. Not that he did not like the bunny girl, but his attention lay elsewhere. Mira, Lisanna, and Cana followed Evergreen up, mostly because they were nosy and this was exciting in its own way.

They all tensed when they first heard her, how much weaker she sounded from only moments before. They agreed with the Leo that something would have to be done soon. Getting past their rivalry, they decided that Natsu would be the one to 'help' her first because he was the closest to her, her protector and partner from the very beginning. It was a surprisingly easy discussion, nothing bothering them since they decided that they would do anything to save their friend who they loved.

Gajeel tensed when he heard the guild master say his name. "Nope." He heard her say, easing his mind, "he belongs to Levy. She swears she is going to tie him up and drag him away someday." Natsu and Gray laughed, trying to keep it low.

Laxus and the steel dragon slayer shared a grin. "You want to borrow some rope?" he asked him as the black haired mage looked over the balcony, his pray in sight.

"Maybe later." He smirked, "I think I need to do a little chasing of my own before we get to the kinky part," he waved, heading back down stairs, thrilled he had chosen to listen in. His tiny word mage was in for it now, he could not wait.

The remaining group crowding the little balcony quieted again, trying to hear what was going on in the other room. "Laxus is defiantly strong enough, is that ok, Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Wow, she sounds like me," Cana giggled.

"Sure, the thunder tribe is great…but can't Freed…he's stalking Mirajane and…" laughter abounded again as the group looked at the two in question.

Freed was beat red, but Mira took it in stride. Hearts grew big in her eyes as she whispered to herself, "Lucy agrees with me."

Freed grabbed her hand and headed toward the steps. "Please excuse us," was all he said as he drug Mira behind him.

"Does Lucy know everyone's secrets?" Evergreen asked, really hoping she did not here her private love life revealed. Lucy knew, of course. The blonde was just so easy to talk to and understanding, it was hard to keep from talking to her when you were feeling down.

"Yep." Cana said, sitting down by the railing. She was tipsy enough to be careful about leaning against it. "The bad part about that is if you get her out of her mind sleepy or drunk you can ask her anything at all and she will answer it. It's so much fun."

"Lucy," they heard Maky speak again, "I know this is a difficult one, but what about Gildarts, he is one of our most powerful mages."

A strange noise slipped from her lips, almost like she was being strangled for a moment. "Hell no," she grumbled, "I am not sleeping with Cana's dad, that's just too wrong!"

"That's my girl!" Cana laughed, thought truthfully, she did not care one way or the other. Lucy would take forever to talk to her again after, of course that could be fun too. She was a fun girl to tease. The next words they heard sobered even Cana up and drew the laughter completely away.

* * *

Lucy lay with her head in her arm, her body still stretched across her friends. She felt so weird. It was becoming harder to stay awake and concentrate on their words. She was aware that she was saying things that she normally would not, half grateful for her semi-conscious state that at least helped her have the conversation without tripping all over herself. Loke's face caught her attention. It was drawn and weary, she had not seen him look so down since she had stopped him from fading away. She lifted her hand, the limb heavy and awkward, placing it against his warm cheek. Lucy had intended to reassure him, to take that desperate, guilty look from his eyes.

Loke was lost in thought, determined to find the means to help her. He should have stayed close, should have protected her better. The cool touch of her hand pulled his attention down to where she looked up at him. "Loke," her voice was soft and whispery, "I don't want to die." Her hand fell away as she finally passed out, to drained from her earlier hysterical crying to stay awake any longer.

"Lucy!" He clutched her to him, tears leaking from his eyes, "I won't let you die, I will hold on to your soul the way you did mine, if needed. Don't be afraid, because I won't let you." His voice was desperate and harsh.

Draco laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "She is just sleeping for now." He told the concerned guild master. His heart was breaking for his brother zodiac and for himself.

The door opened softly, Gray and Natsu walked into the room. Fire burned in Natsu's dark eyes, his dragon heritage showing with green showing around his normally round pupils, now slited like a dragons. Silently, he walked over to them and lifted Lucy into his arms. Loke locked eyes with him, understanding flowing between them. Nodding to the celestial spirits he carried her to the doorway. "She has friends in other guilds." he said before leaving with her, taking her from the guild hall. Iron determination settled over him and those left within, she would not be taken from them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy woke slowly. Warm sunshine caressed her face, taking the chill away from her skin. A light breeze drifted by, bringing with it the deep woodsy scent of pine and moss. The sound of water softly rippling reached her as she opened her eyes. Her fingers curled into the softness of the blanket she laid upon as she slowly rose, looking around. She was sitting on a large brown blanket in a small patch of lush grass. Nearby was a large pool being steadily fed by water gently falling down the sloping cliff on the opposite bank from her. It was completely gorgeous, even if she had no idea how she got there.

The sound came again, drawing her attention to the center of the pool. Natsu was there, facing away from her as he began unhurried movements, the muscles in his back and arms tensing and defining. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them. Lucy had seen him train like this before and it was no less fascinating that it had been the very first time she had beheld it. Flames built up in gradual progression until they danced around him, fire on the water, clinging to him like a lover's embrace. She watched in rapt attention, a small blush touching her cheeks.

Natsu felt her watching him. She always stopped whatever she was doing and came to see him train on the water, without fail. That might be why he decided to do it while he waited for her to wake up, but he really didn't put that much thought into it. Lucy had been out for a little over an hour and he had needed to calm the turbulent thoughts her words had brought with them. Gradually he let the flames die away, keeping tight control on them, this particular training made for control and manipulation of his power.

Turning toward her, his eyes greedily took in her form. Looking like a true fairy, her blonde hair fell in waves around her and her head resting on her knees, the white gown she wore covering her legs completely. Her brown eyes caught his attention, drawing him in, the warm depts hiding so many mysteries he wanted to discover. They slid closed, hiding from him as she raised her face to the waning sunlight. He moved, walking toward her, barely slowed by the water around him.

She had to look away, he was so intense with just one look, he made her heart pick up pace. Looking at the sky, she took in the golden color at the horizon, spreading out with reds and pink clouds painted across it. The first of the stars began to peak through all that color giving her a small smile. The sound of him lifting himself out of the deep pool brought her attention back to the dragon slayer. "Lucy," he stood before her clad only in his usual white pants and scarf and dripping wet. With no warning, Natsu shook his hair, raining wet drops all over her.

"Natsu!" she screeched, trying to get away and giggling at the same time, all that pressure and tension gone, broken by him being ridiculous. As always, Lucy could not tell if he did it on purpose or if it was just how he was, but either way, she was grateful.

He plopped down beside her, laying back, using his scarf for a pillow. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said, playing with a blade of grass. Lucy did feel better then when she had spilled Levy and Mira's private thoughts. She nearly groaned, hoping the two did not kill her, provided she survived this mess she was in. Peeking to the person at her side, she gave in and asked what she was most curious about at that moment. "so, what did you guys do, some perverted version of rock, paper, sizers?

Natsu chuckled, a grin flashing across his face. Lucy was so silly sometimes. "No, we just went with what felt right." He studied her, wanting badly to know her thoughts. Despite the way he seemed, Natsu Dragneel was not one to do without what he wanted whether it was fighting, food, or answers. "Luce, why did you never choose someone? You knew that Gray, Loke, and I loved you, even Laxus and his group have some kind of pull to you, so why?"

She looked down at him, her breath caught like a quick jab to the stomach. Blowing it out, Lucy lay back beside him facing the ever darkening sky, deciding to answer him to the best of her ability. After a moment, she said "I guess it's because I love you, all of you." She seemed to test the words, but could come up with no better, "I have given many reasons to myself as to why, my parents relationship a big one, but I guess when you boil it down, I would rather be friends with all of you, love you in my own way, then to lose one. I will not deny that Loke, Gray, and you hold a more special place in my heart, but I could not pick one over the other, nor did I want to see you fight over it, so it was just better that way."

"You sure we would have fought about it? They could have just bowed down to my awesomeness," Natsu said, fangy grin on full display.

Lucy laughed again at the smugly superior look on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I have heard all about your awesomeness."

"Really?" he asked, rolling toward her, propping his head up so he could see her.

"Um hm," she blushed a little, but went on anyway, "Lisanna and Cana both like to tell tales about the great dragon slayer." Despite still feeling fatigued, Lucy had to admit, it felt good to just sit and be with him, even if she was being a bit more daring that usual. Not to mention, she had just made him blush a little, something not even accomplished any of the times he had 'accidentally' walked in on her naked or felt her up.

"Tell me this did not take place where Mira, Elfmen, or Gildartts could hear it," he said, mildly worried they were plotting a secret revenge. They were all close as family, but that just made them worse when it came time for payback.

"No, we all went out drinking with Ezra to help keep her from going and murdering Jallal after that whole fake engagement thing. They were teasing me about being the only virginal fairy of age left and still getting voted slutiest dresser by sorcerers weekly." She rolled toward him, covering her flaming face with her hands, "they decided to share their experianses with me in drunken detail. I really thought that that night would always reign as the most embarrassing event of my life, and damn if it's not still a close second. Nor were you the only one mentioned. I swear I could hardly look at any of them in the guild hall for nearly a week!"

Playfully, he tugged her hands down so he could see her flushed face, her eyes sparkling with humor. "So," he asked, leaning closer to her, "What did they have to say?"

"On no, fella," she tried to squirm away from him, but he was not having it, keeping her wrists lightly pinned, "you ego is already big enough." Lucy muttered.

"Come on Luce," he pouted.

"Not a chance."

"That sounds like a challenge," his grin turned more savage, just like before he went into a fight, "I'm all fired up!" Natsu told her before he began to mercilessly tickle her. Screaming with laughter, she tried her hardest to fight him off to no avail. He ended up over the top of her. She had intended to push him off, but when her hands met with the warmth of his stomach, her fingers quit obeying her and explored the texture of his skin instead. His hands came to rest on either side of her head as he bent closer, a sexy little half smile playing on his mouth. "Got you," he teased softly before closing the small distance between them and capturing her lips.

Her taste matched her scent, just as he knew it would. It was like sweet vanilla flavored flames, as his tongue delved into her mouth. Lucy's hands moved up his back, soon leaving a hot trail as his magic poured into her. She moaned as he drew back, nipping her bottom lip before moving down to her neck.

Lucy clung to him, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, the temperature rising. It was as if lava was replacing the blood in her veins, intensely powerful magic rushed through out her along with the pleasure from his touch. She gasped, meeting his eyes that had become completely dragon like, their green centers glowing. She gently traced the shape of one before her fingers tangled in his hair, meeting him half way for another devouring kiss.

Another large burst of his power surged through out her, sinking into her and resounding through her flesh. "Natsu," she breathed out when they broke apart, "What's happening."

His gaze was as hungry as she'd ever seen him, "you are absorbing my magic," he trailed his fingertips across the tops of her breasts, tiny flames sparking in his wake, "we are catching on fire, Lucy." Natsu growled before his tongue followed that flaming path, the very best fire he had ever taken into his mouth. It was igniting him, causing tiny eruptions of flares, her hand burned a path down his back, sucking and drawing upon him as if dozens of tiny tongues blazed on him. The feeling was intoxicatingly thrilling and unlike anything either of them had ever felt before.

With only a little help from him, the gown that hid her from him lit up and fell away in tattered remains. Before she could even come down enough to become bashful, his hands covered her breasts, kneading them as his mouth ravaged hers once again. His fingertips taunted and teased her nipples to aching peaks, making her throw her head back moaning. His mouth covered one, his tongue swirling around it before sucking it, the heat adding fuel to the fire. He dragged one fang across the harden bud, growling when her hands found the waistband of his pants.

Lucy was lost int the sensations running over her skin, falling into every part of her. Giving into every craving she had ever had for him, she let her mind go and let her hands travel over his chest, moving down, following the lines of his well-defined stomach muscles until she slowly traced just above the waistband of his only clothing. Despite the many times he had managed to see her unclothed, she had never allowed herself the temptation of seeing him. Raising up, he watched her, that gaze making her bite her lip as she slipped inside them, immediately meeting with the hardened length of him. His forehead dropped to hers as she circled him, using both hands to stroke and explore his body. A loud rumbled came from his chest, actually vibrating through her. Lifting up, she released him, slipping his pants off.

Taking advantage, he pulled her tightly against him, groaning as his throbbing flesh pressed against the softness of her stomach. His hand followed the curve of her breast, down her side, flames teasing her hip before his fingers dipped lower, finding her body already more than ready for him as he met with welcoming dampness. Part of him was impatient, had been waiting too long to have her all the many nights his body lay next to hers. Carefully, well aware that she was new to this kind of touch, he slid a fingertip into her, moving it shallowly in and out only for a moment before withdrawing and moving, his moistened digit circling the tiny bundle of nerves there, before repeating the action, making his fingers go just a little deeper every revolution. "Natsu..." she called to him, her voice pleading.

Seeing the flash of that carnal grin again, she moaned, not sure if she wanted him to stop or continue his torment over her over heated body. Her hands dug into his shoulders, unconsciously pulling him closer. Her mouth watered with the want to taste him, so she copied his early movement, kissing down his jaw, letting her tongue sample his skin. As he thrust his fingers deeper into her, her eyes slid closed and her teeth bit into him. Before she knew it, she was flat on her back, a feral dragon slayer pressed between her legs, her hands pinned in the grasp of one hand while the other roamed freely over her body. Desperately wanting him, she rolled her hips against him, rewarded by another earth shaking growl, "Natsu, please…"

Unable to hold off any longer, he raised her hips, still keeping her wrists pinned. They both were aware that this was going to hurt her, his wide girth daunting even for some who had experience, but she was well beyond caring. He rubbed the tip of him against her, following the same path his fingers had earlier. Slowly, he pushed inside her molten heat, the tight muscles resisting and clenching down on him sending waves of pleasure and pain through them both.

Natsu was on edge, trying to hold his nature back to be easy and somewhat gentle with her, but the woman beneath him was not having it. Even though it did sting somewhat, he felt so good inside of her, testing the limits of her body, she could not stop herself from lifting her hips to him again, forcing more of him in. "Lucy…" she barely recognized his voice, harsh and animalistic.

Giving into her and the beast within, he released her wrists. Both hands gripped her hips, holding her steady as he thrust into her until he hit bottom, her body flush against him. Lucy shrieked, the ecstasy and the ache of having him with in her nearly too much to bear. Their mouths collided again as he began to move, the inferno around them increasing in size and strength.

The firestorm raged well into the night, the glade lit up like some pagan ritual dedicated to dragons flame. With a roar, the dragon pierced the maiden one last time, her body convulsing around his as her fingernails dug bloody trails down his shoulders. He barely noticed as he fed the last of his heat and magic into her, the aftershocks causing him to shiver. With the last of his energy, he rolled to his side, keeping her connected to him. The flames died away as they were absorbed into her, leaving her over heated and Natsu a little cold for the first time in his life. He smiled at her concerned face as she traced his face with her over heated skin. Natsu snuggled her, like he always had from the very first time he snuck into her bed. Closing his dark eyes, he wearily began to drift off to sleep. "I love you Lucy," he whispered against her.

"I love you too," she told his sleeping form, tears in her eyes. Truthfully, she now felt like she could run the continent and not be tired, but she forced herself to relax. Feeling that odd shiver from him again, Lucy drew him closer, trying her best to cover them with the edges of the apparently fire proof blanket they still laid upon. She spent the remainder of the night gazing up at a sky full of stars, holding her lover tightly, contemplating how screwed up and wonderful life could be.

Freaky Poet: this is the last of my ready chapters, so the next will be longer in coming, but I will get it up as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for reading, Laters!


	8. Chapter 8

A soft humming noise woke her just as the dawn began to grace the sky above them. Lucy had no clue when she finally drifted off, but it had been well after the moon had rose overhead. She had spent her time holding Natsu, keeping him warm as she had stolen all his flame from him for a time. She had traced the lines of his face and played in his hair that was surprisingly soft, all of the things she had often thought of doing but never dared to before. She was glad to see that his body temperature was slowly becoming near normal again.

The humming sounded again, making her slip out of his arms, looking around her suspiciously. Remembering her lack of clothing, she found Natsu's discarded dragon scale scarf beside him and wrapped it around her exposed breasts. Having no choice, she remained seated, the brown blanket barely covering her modestly. The noise grew closer, making her gaze jerk to the sky. There, high above them a black orb hovered. Lucy could feel the aura from it, matching the oily sensation of the man with the feathered mask. "Natsu," she hissed, nudging him gently.

"hmm?" He rolled toward her, slinging an arm over her legs. "Lucy?" he asked, sleepily.

"Natsu, wake up." She nudged him a bit more forcefully. "Now!"

"Lucy?" Natsu asked again, opening his eyes. He immediately noticed that her focus was not on him. Following her gaze, his instinct flared up, warning him of danger. Though he was still weak from her drain of his magic, he stood easily, slipping into his pants wordlessly.

Lucy also stood, wrapping the brown blanket around her in a makeshift skirt that nearly dragged the ground. As the orb grew bigger, she moved closer to Natsu. "I think he means to make an actual appearance this time," she told him quietly. Flames burned low at Natsu's fists. Lucy could feel the magic within her respond, almost as if she could call the dragon's fire as well.

Just as they stilled, his figure appeared, dropping down from within the dark hole in the sky. He fell to his feet, landing several yards away from them. "I see you have been studying your curse, Miss Lucy." He chuckled merrily, as if she were doing the most useless thing ever. "You need to study harder though. Ask the dragon what happened to your predecessor who supposedly survived the Aiyoku. Ask what became of Laylee of the celestial maidens. You may find that the course you are taking exceedingly useless."

"Who are you and why did you curse me?" she stepped in front of Natsu, having trouble containing her temper. "you know enough of the Aiyoku to know that it is more hazardous for you than me, so why bother?"

"What is one more death curse to the dying, Miss." The man smiled cheerfully, his dark eyes sparkling beneath the wooden mask. "I have no name, my master having taken it from me. However, if I can return to him something he treasures that is greater than his anger for what I have done, then it is well worth the risk." He seemed to grow more serious, "I have waited a long time for you to come into this world…"

Lucy could feel heat searing her palms as Natsu stepped out to face him. "You can't have her," he said plainly, ready to fight despite the lingering weakness from the night before. Lucy was ready to join him when a golden light flashed behind her.

Cool hands covered her own. "Don't, Lucy." Loke's breath was warm against her hair. "If you use the power this way, it will just drain you. We have to direct it the right way." His arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against him.

Sighing, Lucy rested against him, trying her hardest to settle the anger inside her that only seemed to be fed by the flames she had taken from Natsu. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco appear, his form stilling as he sighted the enemy. The crow figure seemed to startle for a moment as well as he to note of the dragon's appearance.

"I see time has not faded you, celestial dragon, "the dark man sighed, "what a pity."

"Soul stealer," Draco sounded lost in thought, not really addressing the man, "I though your master killed you long ago…"

The man gave a bitter laugh as his shadow circle appeared again, "Death is too kind a gift. He punishes me still, but soon I will be redeemed, be certain of that. You only delay the inevitable." He dropped into the circle and disappeared from the sky, the ominous feeling lingering behind him.

"You know him?" Lucy asked, the fire jumping inside her again.

"He was Zaref's general. He committed a great sin against the wizard and was sentenced to death by him." The dragon looked her over, his eyes watching the flow of magics with in her. "We need to get you back and steady the power within you."

"And Natsu needs to be checked over by the healer. By the amount of fire power you have, you must have taken a lot out of him," Loke grinned, making Lucy blush, momentarily forgetting the questions that whirled around in her head. She could feel herself beginning to sweat, her temperature rising.

Natsu smirked, but spared her more teasing. "I'm good. No worse than my last battle, I just need a little food and a nap."

"head back to Fairy Tail then," Loke told him, taking in Lucy's appearance. She was beginning to seem feverish, her face flush and eyes dilated.

"What is happening?" Natsu asked, not ready to just leave her there.

"Her body is not made to handle flames like yours, young dragon slayer," Draco answered while lifting Lucy up into his arms, "Do not fear, we will see to her and return her to the guild in a few hours." He disappeared, taking her with him and leaving behind the faintest trace of sliver dust in his wake.

"Loke," Natsu called before he could follow, "take good care of her." The leo nodded, before following behind them. Placing his hands behind his head and yawning, he slowly wondered in the direction of the guild, debating on finding a quiet napping spot along the way.

Lucy found herself at her apartment, Draco letting her slid to her feet in her living room. She could not help but try and fan herself to try to relieve her overheated skin. "What is happening to me?" she asked him.

Taking her hand, he led her toward her bedroom. "You are burning up on the inside. Think of it this way, if you are a wellspring and your celestial magic is the river that runs beneath it, the well from which you draw from is now full of fire," he explained gently. "We now need to add our magic to it and direct it toward the spell, which is like a giant leach on your well, siphoning off massive amounts of energy. It will not take the fire alone because that is not its purpose." He slid his open robes to the floor, leaving his lean chest bare to her sight.

"Draco?" she asked, nervously.

He sat on the edge of her bed before drawing her to him. "it is alright," he told her softly, "I am just trying to ease you a bit." Draco slid back until his back was braced against her headboard. Gently turning her, he pulled her back to his chest, the cooling sense making her gasp and arch slightly. A low rumbling noise came from him that soothed her somewhat. Slowly, he began running his hands over her exposed skin, keeping to relatively safe places, bringing relief with his slow movements.

Loke appeared before them. "how are you doing?" he asked her, coming to the edge of the bed.

"Better," she replied, relaxing as the dragon nuzzled the back of her neck, continuing the cooling sensation.

Loke's eyes were captivating as he reached out for her, not seeming to mind the other man already holding on to her. "Lucy, I love you," he whispered before touching his lips to hers, his warm hand gently stroking her cheek in sharp contradiction to Draco's cooling touch. His touch traced the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance. Sighing softly, she gave in, opening for him and the golden stream of magic he fed to her.

Their touch was different, reverent almost, as though she was all that was good and needed within them. Somewhere in her clouded mind, she could feel what they were doing, Loke feeding her his magic and Draco directing it. They stayed relatively chaste, only providing kisses and the glide of their hands on her skin until the great fire Natsu had given her was gone, along with her energy. By the time they slowed, she was left wanting and exhausted.

The leo also seemed tired after their make out session, placing his head on her stomach and closing his eyes. Draco shifted, laying them down farther, still holding her against him. "That is all?" she asked, sleepily stretching and getting comfortable since it appeared to be celestial nap time. She ignored Loke's chuckle, trying to decide if she was more relived or disappointed.

"We must be slow and careful, princess," Draco said, his breath warm against her hair. "we have to slowly build up so that your physical body and spiritual energy are not harmed. I underestimated how much power the dragon slayer actually has, he nearly gave you too much for the beginning," he said nearly to himself.

"Hmm," was her only reply as she let herself drift off, tired though the day was not nearly half over with yet. Lucy fully intended to go the guild later and show herself so that they knew that she was alright, but for now she allowed her body and mind to rest, falling asleep to the sound of Loke's slight purr as he slept against her.

Draco did not sleep, holding her close to him and taking in her scent. Now he knew his enemy, old fears resurfaced from the ancient past. Lucy was not Laylee, he had to put his faith into that. He would have to do all that he could to make certain the dark days that came before were not repeated, that all would not be torn from him once again.


End file.
